tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
SUTTA-NIPATA 3.2
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'3.2 PADHANASUTTA' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- Mara(deathlord) tries to tempt Buddha, but disappointed is obliged to withdraw. Comp. Gospel of S. Matthew iv. ---- 1. To me, whose mind was intent upon exertion near the river Nerangara, having exerted myself, and given myself to self absorptive meditation for the sake of acquiring Nibbana (yogakkhema), (427) 2. Came Namuchi(Mara, deathlord) speaking words full of compassion: 'You are lean, ill-favoured, death is in your neighbourhood. (428) 3. 'A thousandth part of you (is the property) of death, (only) one part (belongs to) life; living life, O you venerable one, is better; living you will be able to gain merit. (429) 4. 'When you live a celibate life, and feed the sacrificial fire, manifold good works are woven to you; what do you want with exertion? (430) 5. 'Difficult is the way of exertion, difficult to pass, difficult to enter upon;' saying these verses Mara stood near Buddha. (431) 6. To Mara thus speaking Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said this: 'O you friend of the indolent, you wicked one, for what purpose have you come here? (432) 7. 'Even the least good work is of no use to me; and what good works are required, Mara ought to tell. (433) 8. 'I have faith and strong will, and panna(direct experiential understanding) is found in me; while thus exerting myself, why do you ask me to live? (434) 9. 'This (burning) wind will dry up even the currents of the rivers; should it not by degrees dry up my blood, while I am exerting myself? (435) 10. 'While the blood is drying up, the bile and the phlegm are dried up; while the flesh is wasting away, the mind gets more tranquil, and my attention, panna(direct experiential understanding), and meditative (self absorptive) trance get more steadfast. (436) 11. 'While I am living thus, after having felt the extreme sensations, my mind does not look for sensual pleasures; behold a being's purity. (437) 12. 'Lust your first army is called, discontent your second, your third is called hunger and thirst, your fourth desire. (438) 13. 'Your fifth is called sloth and drowsiness, your sixth cowardice, your seventh doubt, your eighth hypocrisy and stupor, (439) 14. 'Gain, fame, honour, and what celebrity has been falsely obtained; and he who exalts himself and despises others. (440) 15. 'This, O Namuchi(Mara), is yours, the dark one's, fighting army; none but a Great One conquers it, and after conquering it obtains joy. (441) 16. 'Woe upon life in this world! death in battle is better for me than that I should live defeated. (442) 17. 'Plunged into this world some Samanas(monks) and Bramanas are not seen, and they do not know the way in which the virtuous walk. (443) 18. 'Seeing on all sides an army arrayed, and Mara on his elephant, I am going out to do battle, that he may not drive me away from my place. (444) 19. 'This army of yours, which the world of men and gods cannot conquer, I will crush with panna(direct experiential understanding) as (one crushes) an unbaked earthen pot with a stone. (445) 20. 'Having made my thought subject to me and my attention firm, I shall wander about from kingdom to kingdom, training disciples extensively. (446) 21. 'They (will be) zealous and energetic, executing my orders, (the orders) of one free from lust, and they will go (to the place) where, having gone, they will not mourn.' (447) 22. Mara(deathlord): 'For seven years I followed Bhagava(Lord Buddha) step by step; I found no fault in the perfectly enlightened, thoughtful (Buddha). (448) 23. 'The crow hovered round the rock that looked like (a lump of) fat: "Do we here find something soft, is it something sweet?" (449) 24. 'Having obtained nothing sweet there, the crow went away from that spot. Thus like the crow approaching the rock, being disgusted, we shall go away from Gotama(Buddha).' (450) 25. While overcome with sorrow the string of his lute slipped down; then that evil-minded Yakkha disappeared there. (451) Padhanasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org